Talisman of Death (book)
Talisman of Death is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Jamie Thomson and Mark Smith, illustrated by Bob Harvey and originally published in 1984 by Puffin Books. It was later republished by Wizard Books in 2006. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 11th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-031859-3) and 24th in the modern Wizard series (ISBN 1-84046-566-2). Creation Background How to Fight the Creatures of Orb/Equipment and Potions/Hints on Play The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Equipment List *Sword *Leather Armour *Backpack *10 Provisions *Choice of one of three Potions (see Game System for generic fantasy setting choices) Cover and Illustrations '''Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Peter Andrew Jones. When the book was republished by Wizard a new cover was designed and illustrated by Martin McKenna. #Price of 1st~2nd Impressions; £1.95 for 6th Impression #Price of 9th Impression #Price of 12th Impression #Price of 14th Impression Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Bob Harvey. There were 31 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 4, 13, 39, 52, 65, 69, 78, 91, 104, 117, 130, 143, 156, 169, 182, 195, 209, 222, 235, 248, 261, 274, 287, 300, 313, 326, 339, 352, 365, 378 and 396. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Talisman of Death *Alembic - Alchemist *Apothecus *Bloodheart - Thief *Cassandra *Diodorus - Sage *Elvira *Hawkana - High Priestess *Jeremy the Rat - Thief *Lillantha - Priestess *Lord Min - Thief *Moreau - Scholar *Mortphilio - Necromancer *Oliol - Jeweller *Polonius - Scholar *Scarface - Thief *Somnus - High Priest *The Captain *The Priest - Priest *The Shieldmaiden *Tyutchev *Vagrant - Thief Guildmaster *Wodeman - Druid Locations *Booker's Walk *Carriage Street *City of the Runes of Doom *Cobbler's Walk *Doomover * *Garden of the Gods *Great Plateau *Greyguilds-on-the-Moor *Guard Street *Guilds of Learning *Hornbeam Road *Manmarch *Merchant Street *Moorgate *Mount Star-reach *Orb *Pallbearer's Row *Sacred Grove *Serakub *Silver Street *Smith Street *Spires of Foreshadowing *Store Street *Street of Seven Sins *Temple to Death *Temple to Fell-Kyrinla *Temple to Nil *''The Red Dragon'' *''The Silver Trinket'' *Thieves' Guild *Trader's Row Encounters *Captain *Cassandra *Dark Elf *Death - Envoy/Minion *Elvira *Ghoul *Grendel *Griffin *Hawkana/Hawkana's Spirit *Humans - Back-Stabber/Barman/Cut-Throats/Monk of the Scarlet Mantis/Temple Guard/Thieves *Ice Demon *Mummy *Ogre *Orcs *Pteranodon *Red Dragon *Roc *Scarface *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus *Tyutchev *Unseen Stalker *Vivisect *White She-Wolf *Willow Weird *Winged Skull Further Notes *The world of Orb would go on to feature in the writers' books for the series of gamebooks. *The villain Tyutchev would reappear in Smith's book . Errors *Some of the rules are incorrectly printed in the Wizard Books version of the book due to text being copied from The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. The rules state that Provisions can only be eaten when instructed by the text, which is not the case. The book also incorrectly states that the player has two doses of their chosen Potion at the beginning of the book, when in fact they have only one. Dedication none See Also *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Labyrinth of Death'' *''Sword of the Samurai'' *''The Keep of the Lich-Lord'' *''The Keeper of the Seven Keys'' *''The Thief of Arantis'' External Links *Character Sheet *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=48 Talisman of Death at Gamebooks.org] References Category:1984 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series